<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Grammar by starstruck_moon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215794">Grammar</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck_moon/pseuds/starstruck_moon'>starstruck_moon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, MWPP, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, Remus being Remus, Short One Shot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:53:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24215794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstruck_moon/pseuds/starstruck_moon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically just Remus being Remus</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/Remus Lupin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Grammar</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/viallainous/gifts">viallainous</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is inspired by a tiktok by excaliblizzard &amp; I thought it was so Remus so I wrote a one shot.<br/>Enjoy :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Gryffindor 5th year boys’ bathroom has four shower cubicles, four toilet cubicles, two sinks with lions on the tap heads, and a large mirror above the sink, decorated with an ornate picture frame-like gold edge. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The sinks are scattered with things that the four boys, or Marauders as they call themselves, use daily. There are four toothbrushes - one electric one (which runs on magic) belonging to Peter, that fascinate James and Sirius to the point where they tried to transfigure their own once but failed miserably. There are three hairbrushes belonging to Sirius, Remus and Peter; James keeps his in his trunk and only brings it out in emergencies like when Lily Evans criticises his hair (which is happening less and less now) There are cans of deodorant. There’s an eyeliner belonging to Sirius and a glass filled with water that has a stringy red thing that is going to be used for a prank.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">On the mirror, there are a list of spells written in Remus’ neat handwriting for things like shaving (hence the absence of razors) and brushing hair, which James uses instead of a hairbrush, except it doesn’t work too well. There are a few pictures too - Sirius and Remus holding hands and laughing, James at the last quidditch match (Gryffindor won), Peter holding a Gobstone Champion trophy, and one of all four of them outside Hogwarts. There’s a water repelling charm on the mirror to stop them getting wet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The Marauders have different morning schedules. Remus is usually the first to get out of bed and today’s no different, despite last night’s party. As a werewolf, he can drink as much as he wants without getting a hangover. The others are not so lucky, and groan and complain until he tosses them hangover potions from James’ trunk and they’re fine.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sirius watches his boyfriend saunter into the bathroom with a goofy smile on his face, earning a snigger from James. He seems to be doing that a lot lately, since they got together. He makes a rude gesture at James and swings himself out of bed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Just then, Remus says “Really?” in an indignant voice from inside the bathroom. Curious, Sirius joins his boyfriend, closely followed by James. Peter’s still in bed, groaning (he was dared last night to eat five bags of Bertie Bott’s and his stomach isnot happy).</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Remus is staring at a sign on the window. YOUR A MONSTER, it reads, in horrible incriminating black sharpie.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Must be Snivellus”, says James, looking murderous.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No doubt. How did he even get in here?” asks Sirius feeling as angry as James looks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Probably the party last night”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Frowning, Remus rips down the sign, but instead of crumpling it up and throwing it in the bin, he places it on the counter and reaches for Sirius’ eyeliner.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What are you- hey!” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Remus uncaps the lid and writes on the piece of paper. He steps back, satisfied.</span>
</p><p class="p1">YOU<strong>'</strong>R<strong>E </strong>A MONSTER, it reads now.</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sirius and James gape at their friend as he puts the sign back up.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, that’s rather rude”, Remus observes calmly. He turns to a toilet cubicle, flicking his wand lazily as he does so. The sign folds itself into a paper aeroplane and flies out of the window.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Bewildered, Sirius turns to James, who suddenly grins wickedly. “I think I know how to repay that git” he says.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">If paper aeroplanes do follow around a scowling Snape all day, the Marauders certainly have nothing to do with it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>... and they all live happily ever after to the end of their long lives, idgaf what jk says</p><p>please leave kudos + comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>